Engedd, hogy elfelejtselek
by Renkou
Summary: A hetedik könyv elolvasása utáni hiányérzetemet elégíti ki ez a kis írás. Kicsit borongós, kicsit rövidke, de hirtelen ezt tudtam kihozni magamból. Mivel ez az első befejezett saját történetem, nagyon hálás lennék minden kritikáért. Köszönöm szépen.


„_Szállj, csak szállj tovább__  
__Kitárt karom útvesztő__  
__Fagyos lett a szívem__  
__Kemény, mint a kő__  
__Menekülj, amíg nem késő___

_Félek, hogy újra őrült leszek__  
__Hát engedd, hogy inkább elfelejtselek"_

_(Omega)__  
_

Valamiképpen el kell mondanom neked. Bocsánatot kell kérnem. Bocsánatot a saját tudatlanságomért. A vakságomért, az előítéleteimért, a hiszékenységemért. Hiszékeny és naiv voltam, mert habár mindig fennen hangoztattam, hogy senkit nem szabad megítélni, mielőtt megismerhettük volna, mégis én, aki magamat ezen a téren csalhatatlannak és megvesztegethetetlennek hittem, ítéltelek meg téged mások benyomásai alapján, mielőtt akár egyszer is megpróbáltam volna közelebb kerülni hozzád, megismerni téged. Vagy akár csak beszélni veled.

Újra és újra végignézem az emlékeidet, amiket nekem adtál. Kívülről tudok bennük minden gesztust, minden szót. Mintha csak a saját emlékeim lennének. Végül is most már az enyémek. Az én vállamra raktad le a terheidet. A terhek, amik annyi éven át nyomták a lelkiismeretedet, már az én lelkemen élősködnek. Megfertőzik az álmaimat és még ébren sincs tőlük nyugtom. Beárnyékolják a napjaim nagy részét és fogva tartják a gondolataimat, nem tudok szabadulni tőlük.

Emlékszem, mikor tanítottál, vagy inkább tanítani próbáltál és belenéztem a merengődbe. Akkor azt hittem, azért azt az emléket rejtetted el előlem, mert szégyellted, hogy az apám megalázott. Mert akkor azt gondoltam, hogy ez volt a legrosszabb, amit veled tehettek. De már értem, hogy nem azért. Hanem az anyám miatt. Mikor kimondtad rá azt az elátkozott szót. _Sárvérű_. Nem azért rejtetted el előlem, mert téged megszégyenítettek, hanem, mert te aláztad meg az egyetlen embert, aki fontos volt neked az életedben. Talán ez is közrejátszott abban, miért gyűlölted annyira az apámat. Nem tudok rád haragudni azért, amiért ezt mondtad neki. Még akkor sem, ha valószínűleg több ember életét változtatta meg ez az egyetlen szó. Talán, ha akkor nem bántottad volna meg anyámat, akkor még ma is élnének. De felesleges találgatni, a múlt már nem visszahozható.

Egy ideig téged hibáztattalak a saját vakságom beismerése helyett. Milyen átkozottul könnyű is volt akkor. Elhittem magamnak, hogy te sem tettél semmit annak érdekében, hogy jobban megismerjelek. Ahol tudtál, ott gúnyoltál, megszégyenítettél. A tekintetedből, a mozdulataidból csak úgy csepegett a gyűlölet és a megvetés. Szó se róla, nem könnyítetted meg a kapcsolatfelvételt. De már tudom, hogy neked is előítéleteid voltak velem szemben. Csak azért, mert az apám fia vagyok. Nem láttad bennem az anyámat. Talán csak akkor, az utolsó pillanatban, mikor kérted, hogy nézzek rád. Emlékeim szerint nem néztem a szemedbe elégszer. Vagy, ha néztem is, te kerülted a pillantásomat. Emlékszem a szemeidre. Olyanok voltak, mint két fekete bogár. Mindig féltem a tekintetedet, úgy éreztem, belelátsz a lelkembe.

Voldemort elpusztítása és Roxfort ostroma után visszamentem a testedért a Szellemszállásra. A nyakadon levő sebhelytől eltekintve olyan voltál, mintha csak aludnál. Arcodon mélységes megnyugvás és egy szinte láthatatlan mosoly. Tudtam, hogy a halálodban meglelted azt a békét, amit az életedben hiába kerestél. A barátaim melletted találtak rám. Semmit sem kérdeztek és én szép lassan mindent elmondtam nekik, amit megtudtam rólad. Nem volt szükségem a merengőre, hogy bebizonyítsam, hogy igaz volt a mondandóm. Ironikus, hogy a barátaim, akiket velem együtt szintén megvetettél, első szóra elhitték a történetedet. Ők sokkal jobb emberek, mint én, mert én bizonyítékot követeltem volna.

A nyilvánosság tudta nélkül temettünk el. Csak néhány barátunk vett részt a szertartáson. Személy szerint én azt akartam, hogy az egész világ tudomást szerezzen arról, mit is tettél értünk, túlélőkért. Hiszen hős voltál, bár a legtöbbek szemében csak egy hitvány gazember, aki a belé vetett bizalmat egy mocskos árulással hálálta meg. De, a közvélemény nem hitte volna el első szóra, amit mondunk, és ha bizonyítani akartuk volna az állításainkat, akkor a nyilvánosság elé kellett volna tárnunk azokat az okokat, amik elvezettek téged odáig, hogy a sötét oldal ellen fordultál. Márpedig úgy éreztem, hogy ez nem tartozik rájuk. Nem árulhattam el a bizalmadat, ha már úgy döntöttél, hogy méltó vagyok rá, hogy megismerjem a múltad egy töredékét. Neked talán már nem, de nekem számított volna. De azt sem hagyhattam, hogy hitszegőként vonulj be a történelembe. Így aztán egy köztes megoldást választottam. Mivel amúgy is ünnepelt hős voltam, azt az információt osztottam meg az újságokkal, hogy Dumbledore mellett nekem is személyesen segítettél és a közbenjárásod nélkül soha nem nyertük volna meg a háborút. A diákok, akiket velem együtt tanítottál, és akik látták, hogy bántál velem, valószínűleg nem hiszik el a történetemet, de elfogadják, hiszen az vagyok, aki. A fiú, aki megnyerte nekik a háborút.

Roxmorts faluban a temetőben áll egy sírkő, amely alatt egy meg nem értett ember nyugszik. Valaki, aki sokak számára nem ér annyit sem, mint az utcán a cipőjükre ragadt kutyapiszok, de egy alig maréknyi embernek hős ő. Olyan dolgokat tett, amit keveseknek lett volna bátorsága. És tegyük hozzá, valószínűleg kevesen lettek volna elég őrültek egy ilyen vállalkozáshoz. Te vagy ez az ember, Perselus. Hálával tartozok neked. Többszörösen is. Sajnálom, hogy nem tudom sohasem meghálálni, amit tettél. Viszont mindent megteszek, hogy valahogy jóvá tegyem a súlyos tévedésemet. Habár te már nem oldozhatsz fel, de fogadom, hogy többet nem fogok előítéletek alapján közelíteni senkihez. Ha mást nem is, ezt megtanultam. Fájdalmas lecke volt, de köszönöm neked.

Nyugodj békében Perselus.


End file.
